


Reincarnated Founders

by sweetxo_dope (Katherine_Grant_Cordell)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Draco Malfoy, BAMF Ginny Weasley, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy is Godric Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Drarry, Except for the founders being reincarnated and all that XD, F/M, Ginny Weasley is Helga Hufflepuff, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, HP/DM, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley Friendship, Harry Potter is Salazar Slytherin, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, He's still a slytherin Draco Malfoy most days, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hermione Granger is Rowena Ravenclaw, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Founders Era, Hogwarts Fourth Year, I don't like them, M/M, May contain a bit of manipulative dumbledore, Mostly Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Post-Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Reincarnated Hogwarts Founders, Reincarnation, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Sort Of, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), Triwizard Tournament, h/d - Freeform, it may contain some dursley family bashing (Harry Potter), unfortunately it still exists :(, yes - Freeform, you know what I mean ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Grant_Cordell/pseuds/sweetxo_dope
Summary: I know you might have found a lot of similar stories, but the ironic thing in this story is the fact that the Gryffindor Golden Boy is the reincarnation of Salazar Slytherin, and the Slytherin Prince is the reincarnation of Godric Gryffindor. This is another Harry-is-Salazar Slytherin fic, Draco-is-Godric Gryffindor and Founders-Reincarnated fic. HP/DM, Drarry, H/D, HPDM, SLASH. (Cross-posted on fanfiction.net)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, nice to meet you all! My name is Katherine Grant Cordellia, you can call me Katherine or Kath. I have been a huge fan of drarry for awhile, and I always love reading reincarnation stories, so I decided to make this. Forgive me for any mistakesI might make, keep in mind that this is my first fic, and English is not my native language. I'm not going to hold you up for much longer, so enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it rightly belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only write this story for entertainment purposes, so please don't sue me Joanne *peace sign*. The only thing I own is my plot and my OC's (if I ever decided to create one). So, don't let me hold you back, and enjoy the story *cue opening the curtains*.

PROLOGUE

Harry Potter is a wizard, he can levitate things, conjure things, tranfigure things and many others. But he can also kill someone. Although magic is based on intent, you might never know when you wish someone is dead then suddenly they just dropped dead.

Though that sort of magic is called wandless magic, since you used it without the means of a wand. Most people might thought that the spell used to kill someone must be dark magic.

Contrary to popular belief, most light magic can be used to kill someone. Like, you can use the levitation spell to drop someone 20 feet from the ground, or using the tickling charm on someone for too long then they can asphyxiate and die and you can use it to torture someone as well.

But he doesn't know anything about magic, about the wonderful wizarding world, not to mention about the (dare I call it) dark side of magic.

Well it's not exactly dark, per say, well some of it are. But even then not all of the dark magic spells are evil, as some people (*coughs* the ministry *coughs*) might imply.

Sure, there are people who are strictly using dark magic for evil purposes. But we cannot forget about those who use dark magics, simply because it's the way they usually do things or because sometimes using dark magic is more profitable.

But let's not dwell on that, and get back to the topic.

Right, I said that Harry doesn't know of the other side of magic, A.K.A dark magic. Well, technically some of this so-called dark magic was classified as light magic. But since some dark lord (or lady, I'm not sexist) decided to make it their signature move, then it's immediately classified as a dark magic.

Well, Harry has once master these aforementioned spells. He was not classified as a dark wizard back then, though now he most certainly will.

If you're wondering how that is possible, since he's currently just a fourteen years old teenager who only knows about magic right before going to Hogwarts.

Well, the answer is very simple. Reincarnation.

Look, I know what you're going to say.

"No, it's impossible." you might say. Or, you might say "You're kidding me, reincarnation? As if?"

But well in a world where magic exists, I hardly think that the word "impossible" actually existed.

Yes, there are some limits on magic, but let's not dwell on that because if we do, then you'll be bored before even nearing the end of the chapter.

Yes as I said reincarnation, "How?" you might ask.

It's because in a past life, Harry and three of his friends, come together to fulfill their dreams, to build a magical school where every student will be accepted.

So, that's where the story starts.

Can you guess who Harry was in a past life?

I bet you can guess who the four peoples are, yup they're the founders of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff.

And Harry Potter is the reincarnation of Salazar Slytherin.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it rightly belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only write this story for entertainment purposes, so please don't sue me Joanne *peace sign*. The only thing I own is my plot and my OC's (if I ever decided to create one). So, don't let me hold you back, and enjoy the story *cue opening the curtains*.

Chapter 1

At number 4, Privet Drive, there is a boy barely fourteen years of age who is sleeping on a frigid mattress peacefully. Well until now, that is.

"Wake up, freak! You still need to cook us breakfast." Aunt Petunia shrieked from the kitchen.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia. I'll be right down." Harry blearily rubs his eyes and sighed heavily.

"That was probably the most peaceful sleep I've had in months and she just had to ruin it." Harry thought while looking around in his, unsuitable for an fourteen years old child, bedroom.

The room was so plain, the only sign of someone living in it was the messy bed. There was no picture, bedside table, or even lamps.

His trunk was put in the cupboard under the stairs along with his owl cage. Hedwig was given spesific order not to go visit him until the first day of September which was the date when he will return to his true home, Hogwarts.

The room itself used to be his cousin Dudley's second bedroom, also known as the toy storage room.

But since Harry moved in to the room, all the toys was moved to Dudley's main bedroom. Leaving the room completely bare, except for the broken toys they left behind, which Harry throws away as soon as possible.

Anyway, Harry quickly wake himself up, not allowing himself to look sleepy at all. Afterall, he must not show his weakness to his family (*cough*the people he hate*cough*).

He went through all his morning routine at the Dursley, including cooking for the pigs and giraffe family, and getting only the scraps for himself.

He didn't know that in mere hours, he would make a discovery that would change his life forever.

•~•Time Skip•~•

He was just trying to sleep on his not-so-comfy bed, when something strange began to happen.

He was bombarded with memories of unknown people with a striking resemblance to some of his friends and rival.

He saw a memory of "his" childhood. Only in this childhood, all of Snape's accusation are correct since he was living like a prince.

He also remember the day "his parents" telling him about the nobles and his responsibility.

They say that when "he's" fourteen years old he will be announced as the heir to his family, and he will be allowed to either take the seat or let his father or a proxy manage it until he turns seventeen.

"He" of course refused, and so "his father" will still be the head of "his" house until "he" turns seventeen or Merlin forbid, his father died.

However, "he" is still obligated to go to parties of the other seat-holders, and mingle with their sons and daughters.

On his fourteen birthday party "he" was forced to throw, "he" met a handsome young blonde who looks to be around his age. The blonde called himself Godric Gryffindor.

And then, "he" introduces himself as Salazar Slytherin.

*Flashback starts*

"I'm bored. Can you believe it? I'm bored at my own birthday party. I should have never invite all these people. It's full of snobby old people. I don't even see anyone my own age." I thought.

Well, until I saw him of course. I saw a boy who seems to be my age leaning against a pillar, looking completely apathic to the world around him.

I was just about to greet him, but he beat me to it.

"Hello there." A blonde haired teen began to make his way to me.

"Hi, what's your name?" I greeted him kindly while waving him over to sit at the empty seat next to me.

He beamed happily, "I'm Godric Gryffindor, and I'm looking for my best friends who are probably in the library or in the greenhouse. I heard that the library and greenhouse in this manor is exceptional. Anyway, what's your name?"

I give him a small smile, "Well I thank you for the compliment of my family manor. And my name is Salazar Slytherin."

That was the start of a beautiful friendship which one day will turn into something more.

*Flashback ends*

He remember the day Salazar first met Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw, as well.

《Flashback starts》

A few hours later, Salazar and Godric were just strolling on the garden on Slytherin Manor, then they saw two witches, one with brown hair and the other with flaming red hair, walking, more like stomping, towards us with their eyes set solely on Godric.

At first, I didn't realize why they seems to be angry at Godric. But then, I saw their dress, if it can even be considered a dress anymore, and believe me I have never laughed that hard in my entire life.

The brunette was wearing, what probably was, a female version of the clown costume, complete with the red nose and the frizzy hair.

Meanwhile, the redhead was wearing a short and sparkly green dress, green calf high boots, green pointed hat, with green lipstick, and her previously red hair, coloured black with green on the tips, not to mention her whole face is also green with the exception of the black eyeliner.

Both girls may look completely different, but they have one thing in common, their heated and furious glare.

Their glare itself looked like they could cut through steel. And they are pointed at the man standing next to Salazar.

"I'm doomed." The words fall unbidden from Godric's lips.

"Did you really just figure that out?" Salazar asked incredulously.

The girls released a battle cry, and Godric payed the price for his prank.

《Flashback ends》

He also remember that 3 years after the incident, Salazar and the other founders founded Hogwarts.

He most clearly remember Salazar's first kiss. He remembers the feeling so very clearly, the tingly feeling on his lips, the feeling of warm and soft but slightly chapped lips pressing against his own, and the warmness of someone pressing their body against his.

{Flashback starts}

Salazar felt like he was in heaven. He was regretting putting off his first kiss for so long. The feeling is just so very magnificent.

He forgot who he was kissing, in his dazed state, until when he opened his eyes, his emerald green ones met storm grey ones.

And he remembered that he was kissing Godric Gryffindor.

He unbiddenly thought about the events that unfold right before the kiss.

//Flashback within flashback starts//

Salazar hears someone knocking on the door to his quarters, repeatedly.

He wondered who would come to his quarters, until he heard that the person had knocked exactly seven times, the unique amount of knocking he and Godric had set for each other.

Putting away the wand he had pulled out of his pocket when he heard the knocks, Salazar moved to open the door for his best friend.

"Sal, are you busy?" Godric asked questioningly after he settled on his favorite couch on Salazar's quarters.

"No, what's the matter?" Salazar asked quizzically, with a small tilt of his face that automatically makes Godric give a small smile at the sight.

"I need to tell you something, that if I don't tell you now, I will never have the courage to tell you next time." Godric said in a small voice.

"The great Godric Gryffindor is scared of something? Oh, it's the end of the world." Salazar teases to lighten up the mood.

"Shut up, Sal." Godric snapped, however Salazar just chuckled and waves it off.

"As I was saying, Salazar Slytherin, I like you. Like really, really like you, and I might even be falling in love with you, and not in the friends or brothers time." Godric said seriously, with no sign of mirth visible in his eyes.

Salazar immediately quit chuckling and proceed to stare at Godric with wide emerald green eyes.

Godric saw the look on Salazar's face, and immediately came to the wrong conclusions.

"Oh no, now you're going to say that you don't see me the same way and our friendship is going to be completely ruined now. I'll be lucky to still be friends with you. Please still be my friend?" Godric rambled frantically.

"Godric?" Salazar said, with mirth twinkling on his eyes.

Godric was so shocked at the interruption, that he immediately stop his rambling and said, "Yeah?"

"I think I like you too." Salazar said shyly.

Hearing those words, Godric quickly cut their distance and promptly attached their lips together.

//Flashback within flashback ends//

And that's why Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin are currently happily kissing each other.

They kept on kissing until they ran out of air. The pair separated revealing tousled hair, red cheeks, and chapped lips, but with a wide smile adorning both of their faces.

After separating, a still panting Godric asked a question, "So are we dating now?"

"Of course we are." Salazar answered incredulously.

"Just checking." Godric said with a wide smile before promptly locking their lips once again.

{Flashback ends}

That was the beginning of only 3 years of love. They were the happiest they've ever been, however happiness are sometimes not meant to last.

#Flashback starts#

In the cold night at Hogwarts, the opening feast has just ended. The student began to disperse towards their respective dormitories.

And a raven-haired man was taking this little opportunity at sneaking out.

"Sal, where are you going? Godric asked his lover, after seeing him slipping from the head table and heading for the front gates.

Salazar sighed softly at being caught. "I just need to pick up one of the third year muggleborn, I promise I won't be long. She just haven't arrived yet, she's usually early." Salazar tried to assure his lover. The keyword being tried.

"Are you sure it's safe? Why don't you take me with you?" Godric was worried about Salazar's safety.

"Look 'Ric, I'm sure I'll be fine. It's not that far anyway. She's probably just forgot her things." Salazar tried to assure his lover for the second time, only this time mostly working.

"So why do you have to pick her up?" Godric asked curiously.

"I'm just worried about her. I promise I'll be quick, you won't even notice I'm gone." Salazar promised.

"Okay, I'm holding you to that promise. Stay safe, I love you." Godric give Salazar a small peck.

After the kiss, Salazar replied with a "I love you too.", followed by him shooting a loving look towards his lover, before making his way to the front gates and away from Hogwarts.

#Flashback ends#

But, unfortunately the promise was unfulfilled. And Salazar Slytherin died at mere twenty years of age, killed by being burned at a stake.

Well, until his and the rest of the founders' soul was reborn in four, currently fourteen years old, teenagers attending their beloved school, Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cringey writing, I wrote this a year back, and I haven't had the time to went through it all again. I promise I will rewrite this.
> 
> I'm very sorry,  
> ~Kath

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Please provide me with feedbacks, or maybe even corrections. But, you can't influence the way this story goes, I have already written until chapter 4. I definitely won't be posting it all at once, maybe once a week? Also, DON'T FORGET TO GIVE ME KUDOS if you like my story, I appreciate it so much.


End file.
